one step closer
by silver-night-wolf
Summary: please read this fic it's my first one so please read it then reveiw it please
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: This is my first ever fic and I'm doing it all on my own so please bear with me, hang on scrub that my good friend will be helping me SilverStormDragon ok, but she will only give me idea's anyway once you have read it please review it, I'm begging you to please.)  
  
We join our heroes on their way to meet Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. After which they will pick up Princess Elenora and Will the final stopping the journey is to pick up Princesses Alexandra and Dominique Waterfall who will give them their task.  
"God for the last time shut up pippin!!!!!" yelled Legolas as they made the way up the hill. "But I'm telling you that you shouldn't be taking us up here" Pippin protested. "And pip he keeps telling you to shut up!!" Marry argued "shut up both of you" "no you" "pip!!" "Right that's it you to" "arguhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The two Hobbits yelled as Legolas pulled there feet and chucked them down the side of the hill just as Frodo and Sam came round the corner. "What going on here" Sam asked looking rather confused. "Oh nothing apart from chuck two hobbits down the side of this here hill" "oh" By this time our heroes are at the top of the hill where Harry, Draco and Ron where standing "what took you so long?" Draco inquired. "Oh yeah, well um... I had to chuck to hobbits named Peregrine Took and Marry.... oh I hate his first name anyway (A/N: sorry I don't know marry real first name I'll try and find out for you) It's Meriadoc Brandybuck (A/N: i found it out) for short." Legolas finished. " Wicked" Ron, shouted (A/N: I'm a fan of Harry Potter and the ring of your choice the breadbox edition) "stop saying that all your go down the hill to" Legolas warned him. "Wicked!!!!!" "Right that's it" "wickeddddddd" Ron shouted all the way down the hill after Legolas chucked him down. "We better wait for Pippin, Marry and Ron, that reminds me where are Sam and Frodo?" "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm" there was silence while Legolas thought I think they went down the hill to help Marry and Sam" "oh good," Malfoy said in his weird sarcastic drawl of a voice. "Huh...huh...huh, we're here, it's soooooooo hard keeping up with Legolas, after all he's an elf and we're hobbits" Sam and Frodo said as if they had been rehearsing it "no your LITTLE hobbits." Malfoy corrected him. (A/N: I apologies for the fact I keep changing it from Draco to Malfoy but I can't always write Draco Malfoy) "Hi, Draco, Hi Frodo, Hi Sam" It was Marry, Pippin and Ron. " Hi" everyone apart from Legolas, Pippin, Marry and Ron Yelled back since Marry, Pippin and Ron were half way down the hill. "Well I suppose we have got to wait here till that lot get up here" Frodo said wisely. "Well actually we don't, they'll all drive us bonkers if we do and then they'll probably end up being chucked off that REALLY steep hill/mountain over there so we better let them catch up then walk really fast for five minutes then they'll never catch up with us, oh yeah and if Ron does catch up with us and says wicked one more time I'll wait till we're on a cliff to chuck him" Legolas finished. So a couple of hours later and some hundred blisters later, our heroes where at the top of the REALLY steep hill/mountain. Legolas and Malfoy in lead, then the four hobbits all scrunched up together and finally Ron who was moaning and moaning. "My feet hurt" the four hobbits yelled at the top of their wee little voices. "So are mine" Ron yelled as he pulled off his boots. " Oh, YUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Weasley, where, did, you, get, those, from, they smell like rotten fish. Yesssssssssssssss Weasley I can smell them from up here." Malfoy shouted down to Ron who was marvelling at the fact his boots could be smelt at least fifty miles away from him. " Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm, well my brother Percy wore them for six days, then Fred wore them ten days on the trot, and then gorge who wore them for another ten days and now me and I've had them for two days." he finished. "Oh well that explains it" Legolas and Draco shouted. " We will start again when it is light" "Yesssssssssssssss" "Wooooooooooooooooooooooooo" "wickeddddddd" "MALFOY, as for the rest of you keep walking till you meet us" "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" "don't bother moaning at me it won't work. 


	2. really steep hill/mountain again

(A/N: have you read the first chapter? if you have please review it tell me what you think. this is the second chapter so now read this one)  
  
We join our heroes once again in the middle of an argument on their way to meet Will and Princess Elenora at the top of Ice hill where all water is ice.  
  
"How much farther do we have to walk? My legs are tired and my blisters have sprouted blisters and even now they are sprouting twelve more blisters on top of that." Sam finished looking like he hadn't had sleep for a month. "Sam you think you've got it bad I'm the one everyone is counting on for help support and PIGGYBACK RIDES!!!!!!!!!" Frodo told him his voice strained with anger " well Frodo, if you don't give us piggy back rides what's the point in having the ring of power?" "Pippin don't be so stupid it's the ring of power yes but that's not why you want piggy back rides is it it's because you can't be bothered to walk and I'm the strongest one of us all apart from Sam but he carries all the bags!" " Well yeah that's true as well" " will you lot stop bickering I'm trying to walk without saying the word " Ron whispered. "What word?" asked Pippin "the word, you know the W word." "Oh the W word, why can't you say Wicked?" "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh to late" "who said that?" Legolas bellowed to the four hobbits and the really annoying boy named Ron. "It was Pippin" Marry whispered probably because he was letting his friend down. "Ah, Peregrine Took did you say that word?" "What word sir, Mr elf guy?" "The W word" "oh that word!! Yeah I said wicked" "o.k. Pippin you see the bottom of the hill?" "Yes, what about?" "Well that's where you'll be in about one second" "arguhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" came Pippin's as he got chucked from the top of the really steep hill/mountain for the second time thrown by Legolas.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How much longer do we have to walk my legs are aching my arms are aching in fact my whole body's aching" Frodo said looking rather unhappy. "If you think that's bad then how about this my feet have got even harrier and now I'm growing a beard!!!!!" Sam squeaked so quietly that you could hardly hear him. " Well," Marry started but did not finish because Ron interrupted "well I'm not standing for this! I'm going to tell Legolas I'm having a break!!" "Oh are you now so you're going to have a break! Good that means that I only have to look after three hobbits not three hobbits and a really annoying boy, hang on where is Pippin?" Legolas asked looking from one hobbit to another. " Er, sir I mean Mr Legolas sir you um through down the hill." " I know that I mean who's looking after him?" "Er, well Marry should be since he's Pippin's best friend, but he's here so nobody " Frodo said looking very frightened. "WHAT! Well ok then, RON" Legolas shouted to the really annoying boy named Ron. "What" "stay there until Pippin catches up o.k? YOU are looking after him" "oh ok" Ron called back - he was not actually listening because he had Harry's Walkman with him so he listened to that instead -   
(A/N: have you read the first chapter? if you have please review it tell me what you think. this is the second chapter so now read this one)  
  
We join our heroes once again in the middle of an argument on their way to meet Will and Princess Elenora at the top of Ice hill where all water is ice.  
  
"How much farther do we have to walk? My legs are tired and my blisters have sprouted blisters and even now they are sprouting twelve more blisters on top of that." Sam finished looking like he hadn't had sleep for a month. "Sam you think you've got it bad I'm the one everyone is counting on for help support and PIGGYBACK RIDES!!!!!!!!!" Frodo told him his voice strained with anger " well Frodo, if you don't give us piggy back rides what's the point in having the ring of power?" "Pippin don't be so stupid it's the ring of power yes but that's not why you want piggy back rides is it it's because you can't be bothered to walk and I'm the strongest one of us all apart from Sam but he carries all the bags!" " Well yeah that's true as well" " will you lot stop bickering I'm trying to walk without saying the word " Ron whispered. "What word?" asked Pippin "the word, you know the W word." "Oh the W word, why can't you say Wicked?" "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh to late" "who said that?" Legolas bellowed to the four hobbits and the really annoying boy named Ron. "It was Pippin" Marry whispered probably because he was letting his friend down. "Ah, Peregrine Took did you say that word?" "What word sir, Mr elf guy?" "The W word" "oh that word!! Yeah I said wicked" "o.k. Pippin you see the bottom of the hill?" "Yes, what about?" "Well that's where you'll be in about one second" "arguhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" came Pippin's as he got chucked from the top of the really steep hill/mountain for the second time thrown by Legolas.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How much longer do we have to walk my legs are aching my arms are aching in fact my whole body's aching" Frodo said looking rather unhappy. "If you think that's bad then how about this my feet have got even harrier and now I'm growing a beard!!!!!" Sam squeaked so quietly that you could hardly hear him. " Well," Marry started but did not finish because Ron interrupted "well I'm not standing for this! I'm going to tell Legolas I'm having a break!!" "Oh are you now so you're going to have a break! Good that means that I only have to look after three hobbits not three hobbits and a really annoying boy, hang on where is Pippin?" Legolas asked looking from one hobbit to another. " Er, sir I mean Mr Legolas sir you um through down the hill." " I know that I mean who's looking after him?" "Er, well Marry should be since he's Pippin's best friend, but he's here so nobody " Frodo said looking very frightened. "WHAT! Well ok then, RON" Legolas shouted to the really annoying boy named Ron. "What" "stay there until Pippin catches up o.k? YOU are looking after him" "oh ok" Ron called back - he was not actually listening because he had Harry's Walkman with him so he listened to that instead - (A/N: I'm just going to tell you Draco is there but he is being very quiet since the fact that he feels if he talks he'll probably faint.)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About another hour Pippin and Ron had now finally caught up with the rest of the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How much longer?" Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Marry and Ron bellowed, " Well we have another really steep hill/mountain to climb then we're done fore two days and that's where we pick Will and Princess Elenora." " Wow we're stopping for TWO days?!" Ron screamed hardly able to believe it. " Yes we are stopping for two days in Camelot on His majesty King Arthur's kindness." "But doesn't Sir GADABOUT live in Camelot?!" Malfoy squeaked weakly." " Yes Draco I believe he does" Legolas informed him. " Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(A/N: thank you for reading, please review, the third chapter will come in a couple of days, c-ya) 


End file.
